The Wound Of the Butterfly
by DarkManta
Summary: People often say that time will heal any wound. But can time heal the wound in the heart of a young lady Ghoul from losing her Onii-chan. Set after Kaneki's death after fighting CCG. Spoiler until manga chapter 139. My very first fanfic.


Author's notes :

First fanfic in my life, I suddenly want to write since I read manga " Tokyo Ghoul " until chapter 140. That a good manga. Review are greatly welcomed.

Disclaimer : I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, It belong to Ishida Sui

She stood there blankly. She wasn't even sure why she's there in the first place. All her emotion were gone. Even her mind is completely blank. Hinami could only stare at the carved tombstone. _Here rest Kaneki ken. Our beloved friend and family_. She can read it countless times, but it was the truth. Her beloved onii-chan has gone. He was murdered by the doves while he was trying to save his friends in Anteiku. "why….." she mumble by herself.

She still remember that night. They supposedly return together to Anteiku after finding Rize and they were waiting Kaneki who was late to return, but instead of Kaneki its Yomo-san who knock the door, brought the news that Kaneki, her beloved oniichan has left her forever.

Upon hearing the news, she felt empty. She couldn't hear of feel anything. She didn't hear when Banjou squeeze Yomo's collar while screaming and then started crying. She didn't even hear when they shaked her body while screaming her name. That night for the second time after her mother's death, she hope everything what happened are just bad dream. A nightmare that will be over when she wake up in the morning.

Hinami has lost track of how long it had been since Kaneki left her. It could be few days or even one week, but she didn't care anymore. The Doves had killed all her beloved. First she lost her parents and now she lost the boy she considered as her own brother.

They never found his body. The Doves or Ghoul investigator had took his body with them. As respect for him, Banjou and his minions built this grave for him. At least he will have a place to rest, they though.

"Come on Hinami, It's time to let him go". Banjou was standing behind her, he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No!"

"Come on, Hinami"

"Noo!"

"Hinami!"

"No"

"No"

"Nooooooo,"

" I WANT TO BE WITH ONIICHAN, I MISS ONIICHAN". Hinami started to scream but not crying. She was no longer be able to drop tears.

(She has been crying for four days already without any sleep, If this going on, it would affect her health). Banjou watch her with worried eyes. His minions behind him seems to share his feeling.

"Hinami! Do you love Kaneki?". Banjou gently patting her head

"huh" Hinami turned her head, facing his face. Her eyes saying "why do you ask me that? Of course, I love him so much. There is no one in the world that can replace him ".

"….then please don't cry anymore, I sure he won't like it to see you like this." Banjou gaze her red eyes softly.

"You know him well right? Do you know what he really want? Do you know the reason why he's been fighting to the end? "

Hinami looked down. Her mind being loaded with her oniichan. She remember all about him. His kindness, his gentleness , his strength and his resolve to fight. She know, everytime he fight he didn't fight for himself , but always for people around him. To protect his friends include her.

"Yes." she said softly

"he always loves to see me and everybody else smiling."

"Yes that's right." Banjou smiling a little

"..then promise me you must move on with your life, I know its hard, but you must do that not just for yourself but for him as well. Can you fulfill his dearest wish ? "

Hinami stared at his eyes and then look back at the grave in front of her

" Yes."" I promise, for oniichan."

(yeah that's right Hinami, you are a strong girl). Banjou feel a little relief watching her found a new resolve.

Banjou stare at a grave in front of him. His eyes are still red from crying and lack of sleep. He obviously still sad from losing a best friend but acting strong for Hinami and his subordinates. It's still hard to accept that his friend is no longer among the living.

(Kaneki, why did you leave this fast? You still have many things to do and many people still need you. What about Hinami, what about Touka and what about us. What should we do without you? ) Banjou feel a warm drop of water slip his cheek.

(Kaneki I know you had fought hard and suffered a lot to protect all of us. We owe you a lot and I know I will never be able to pay you back, but may be we can fulfill one of your wish…. by protecting Hina-chan ) . Banjou added with a determined smile.

Banjou knew that Kaneki always wish to protect Hinami and ensure her happiness. This time no matter what happend in future he won't fail. He will make sure to protect Hinami or die trying.

(Don't worry Kaneki. I'll make sure to protect Hina-chan. I'll even give up my life to fulfill this promise. That why there is no need for you to be worried. Please rest in peace!). Banjou promised to himself.

"Come on Hinami, Let's go home!" Banjou called her.

"O-okay." Hinami swift left to follow him after gave one last glance to the silent grave. "See you later oniichan."

They went home together in silence. Little did they know that a little seed of darkness starting to grow inside the little girl's heart.

(scene change)

Inside her room, Hinami laid on her bed but she still couldn't bring herself to sleep. Her mind flying back to her oniichan.

(Why did oniichan have to die? He never does anything wrong. He is kinder and gentler that anyone else. Why did he have to die?….why did they kill him? why did they kill mother?.. why did they kill father?...why?) Hinami keep asking questions she know she won't get the answer.

(Will I keep losing my important person by their hand? Will they keep taking my family and my friend's life. Will they keep doing that until all ghoul died ? No…no…noooooo….! I don't want that. I would never be able to live that way? What should I do? Please tell me oniichan?) Hinami getting more and more confused.

Hinami's body began tremble hard. The image of every person she knew died scare her a lot.

(No.. Noo… Noooo! I don't want that. I don't want anyone else died. I will fight to protect them.)

(Oniichan I know you never wish for me to go to battlefield, but I won't stay still if my important person keep getting stolen from me. I won't let anybody hurt my friends and family anymore. This time I will fight to protect them. I'll even kill all enemies if I have to. I am sorry oniichan.) Hinami made a sad smile.

That night , Hinami's kakugan glowing brightly in the darkness, reflecting her sorrow heart.

(Scene change)

"How is she?".Uta asked his best friend as he walked with Yomo beside him.

"Not good, I am afraid," Yomo sighed a little. "She refused to leave her room, she hardly talk to me and she keep muttering Kaneki's name. I don't know to snap her out of it."

"She took his death really hard" Uta looked down a little. "What should we do?"

"Let's give her a little more time" Yomo said while looking blankly at the cloudy sky. (Kaneki! Why did you have to die?)

(scene change)

Touka was still curled on her bed. She had been like this for past few days. After CCG raided Anteiku, she moved with Yomo. She is now living temporary in one of those container. She couldn't stay in her apartement nor her school anymore. The Doves had already suspected her of being a ghoul because she was working in that coffe shop.

Touka was still refused to leave her room even after Yomo trying to convice her many times. She felt it's useless to leave her room. Why did she has to go out while everything she has had vanished in that nigh. Yeah, she lost everthing. Her workplace, her school life, her friends and one important person.

"stupid Kaneki" she mumble by herself

"Why did you have to die? You fool"

"baka kaneki"

"you fool"

"fool"

"fooollll"

Touka feels her eyes become hot again. A single tears gently slip her cheek.

"Why do everyone always do whatever they want and leave me alone". Touka closed her teary red eyes.

"After my dad, then that stupid little brother, manager and now…even that stupid Kaneki had left me. Why…..?"

Touka now feel like a crap. She hadn't stopped feeling like crap since she had been informed that Kaneki was dead. He dead while trying to save their friends in Anteiku.

She didn't know when she had actually started treating Kaneki as a friend or to be precise a close friend. At first she just thought of him as nothing but a piece of trash but she was now grief and in many ways guilt by his death. Touka regrets why she didn't go and help him that night. She knew she won't make any difference and it's completely suicide act but at least she would be there in his last moment. She was sick of being left behind.

" You fool Kaneki, why didn't you take me with you…, you fool."

Touka could no longer hold tears in her eyes. That night she keep sobbing until morning just like the previous night.

After sobbing for almost five hours, by the time the morning comes, she finally be able to sleep.

In the afternoon, she woke up by someone knocking her room's door.

"Touka, it's me." She heard Yomo's voice from behind the door.

"I am sorry Yomo-san but for now please leave me alone." She answer weakly.

"Yeah but you have a guest here, please get out of your room".

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET HIM, I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANYBODY RIGHT NOW." She scream rather loudly. Her heart was still hurt from losing Kaneki.

"O-onee-chan" she heard soft voice calling for her. She knew that voice very well.

"Hi-Hinami. Is that you?"

"Y-yes. It's me onee-chan."

She slowly woke up and walking toward the door. She really didn't want to meet anyone right now but it's different story if it's Hinami. She is like her own younger sister.

She slowly opened the door. She found Yomo standing there with Hinami beside him.

"Hi-Hinami, what are you doing here?"

"Oneee-chan." Hinami suddenly burst into tears and hug her tightly. "Oniichan…Onichann is…."

Touka knew that Hinami thought Kaneki as her own brother. She knew that this little girl shared her sadness of losing Kaneki. She slowly hugged her back.

"Its okay Hinami, Please stop crying. You do not need to cry for that stupid fool." Touka smiled a little.

"How could that fool leave us alone!" Touka's face showed a little anger but still shadowed by sadness.

"O-onee-chan, I have request for you and Yomo-san" Hinami released her hug and facing both Touka and Yomo.

"P-Please, teach me how to fight." Hinami told them her purpose, surprised both Touka and Yomo.

"W-what. What did you say Hinami." Touka wasn't sure if she was hearing right.

"PLEASE, TEACH ME HOW TO FIGHT!" she said louder.

"Hi-Hinami." Touka couldn't belive her ear. Did this little girl just ask her to teach her how to fight? She knew kaneki's death surely affect her, but she didn't expect her to go this far. She knew her as a very kind and gentle girl who couldn't hurt anybody else. She didn't even want revenge to the Dove who killed her mother.

"Hinami…You..." Touka watching her with disbelief eyes.

"Hinami, Why do you want to learn how to fight? Do you want to revenge Kaneki? " this time it's Yomo who asked her.

"N-No, I don't want to get revenge." Hinami clunched her fist when she heard kaneki name.

"I want to get stronger so I could protect all my friends and family, I don't want to lose anyone dear to me again".

"I see. then do you prepare for consequences? If you fight then you must prepare to be hurt and the worst you could die, are you ready for that? " Yomo seems very serious when he asked her that.

"Y-yes." She seems rather surprised by seriousness Yomo showed her.

"I will ask you one more time Hinami, are you ready for consequences? and I need to remind you that the training would be hard. Are you still willing to learn?" Yomo asking her resolve.

"YES, I AM READY YOMO-SAN" Hinami answered.

Yomo saw her eyes. She saw unwavering resolve in her glowing eyes. (must be Kaneki's Influence) he though.

"All right, I agree, your training will start tomorrow morning. For now go home and rest, you seem in bad shape today." Yomo finally agreed to teach her.

"Wait a minute Yomo-san, What are you saying? Are you serious?" Touka seems very surprised by Yomo's decision.

"Touka, everybody has right to fight for things they belief. If they are ready to face the consequences then I will help them, no matter who they are".

"But…"

"That Yoshimura san's principal". Yomo cut her before she finished her word.

"….."

"…"

Upon being remembered to the figure of Anteiku's manager, Touka stop talking and looking down. Of course she remember clearly all his lesson. She knew that he was right, but….

"Hinami, Are you sure? I very sure that fool Kaneki don't want you to step on battlefield againt those bastard Dove or Aogiri Tree?"

"Yes I know one-chan, I might disappoint onii-chan but I don't want being the one who were always protected and watch those people dear for me fight and hurt to protect me from the sideline anymore. This time I will fight together with them." Hinami answered without a single doubt in her voice.

Hearing her answer, Touka had no choice but to give up. She knew that it was impossible to stop her now.

"All right, but can you promise me one thing Hinami." Touka asking Hinami for the last time.

"yes, What is it?"

" Please don't die. I have enough losing people close to me." Touka watch her with pleading eyes when she said that.

Hinami was taken back a little. She understand very well her onee-chan's feeling because she shared the same feeling with her too.

"All right, please don't worry onee-chan". She gave her an assured smile.

Touka smiled. "See you tomorrow then."

This is the beginning.

Notes : I am sorry for grammars error. English is not my native.


End file.
